


Secretly at Night

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Jared went against all the things he knew, the world he was brought up in and the life his family expected him to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly at Night

The wind whistled as it blew through the leaves, branches swaying and casting shadows along the forest floor. Jensen bit his lip and tried not to shiver; wrapping his arms tighter around his chest and pressing back up against the tree trunk. It was that time of the month when the moon was mostly gone, just enough light to make the shadows look like creeping monsters crawling over twigs and stones. 

Something echoed off in the distance, the crack of wood or crunch of leaves, and Jensen's head whipped in that direction. His breath picked up speed as his eyes strained through the darkness, fear crawling up his spine and making his skin grow cold. 

"You're making up horror movies again aren't you?"

Jensen spun swiftly the other way toward the voice, eyes wide, heart racing hard in his chest. "God damnit Jared. You did that on purpose!"

A smirk played across Jared's lips as he all but swayed forward. Confident and cocky, as was the norm. "How many times have we been out here? Still creeps you the fuck out. It's hilarious."

Jensen hated being the brunt of jokes, it came from having an older brother he supposed, and his lips twisted into a scowl. "God I hate you. Why do I always let you talk me into meeting you out here?"

"Probably has something to do with the orgasms I'd wager." Jared laughed and pressed forward in the next moment, shoving Jensen back against the tree and rolling his hips hard to drag denim over denim.

Biting at his lip, Jensen swallowed the rising moan and curled fingers hard over Jared's arms. "I could get orgasms elsewhere."

"Hey now, no need for idle threats, we both know how no one else could make you feel like I do." Jared's smirk grew for just a moment before he dipped in and their lips came together. 

That burst of _forbidden_ and _wrong_ crawled up through Jensen as it always did and he drank it in. Being with Jared went against all the things he knew, the world he was brought up in and the life his family expected him to live. Jensen was meant to be a prim and proper boy, follow the rules - legal and religious - and he lost out on the moan as their tongues met and tangled. 

One of Jared's hands dug up into his hair, the other tucking beneath his ass and lifting until Jensen wrapped a leg high up over a thin waist. The throbbing ache in his crotch intensified and his hips rolled up to find any sort of friction. 

Like this, with Jared pressing him hard up against the tree and kissing him like he'd find all the answers to life, the universe and everything, Jensen forgot about how creepy the woods were in the dark of night. He forgot about his father's stern lectures about right and wrong and the _righteous path_. He forgot about the looks his friends would give him if they knew he was associating with a boy from the wrong side of the tracks. 

Jared pushed and pulled until Jensen fell back and the warmth of thin fingers slipped under too tight denim. It sucked the last of air from Jensen's lungs and he fell from the kiss, dropping his head against the tree trunk that was mostly supporting his weight now. 

"How was the Holier Than Thou meeting?" Jared asked through panted breath as he dragged the zipper down and slipped his hand forward. 

Fingers curled around the head of his cock and traced the tip, slipping through sticky pre-come and causing Jensen to shudder. He huffed out a breathy laugh and let his eyes flutter closed, rocking up into Jared's too soft touch. "We are not discussing my Bible club while your hand is down my pants."

"Aw come on Jen, I like it when you preach while I get you off." Jared's lips were pressed against Jensen's jaw, mouth over his skin, so Jensen could feel the way his smirk grew. 

Jared had to be right, it was the orgasms that kept Jensen coming back, because the snark wasn't in the least bit endearing. "Wanna hear how I sat by Jeremy? How he kept moving so close our - _shit_ \- our thighs kept touching?"

The grip over his cock tightened again and Jensen groaned, curling his fingers into the soft cotton of Jared's shirt and pulling up to get at flesh. It was nice to know he could work Jared up just as much as Jared did him. And there was really nothing better than that dark possessive look that made Jared's brows draw together as he straightened up.

"You just want me to get rough. Maybe fuck you up against this tree? What if I had my own plans in mind for the night?" Jared pulled his hand free from Jensen's pants and stepped back. 

A protest rose up in Jensen, his back sliding down the tree a few inches before he managed to get his feet under him, but Jared was in motion again before Jensen could get the words out. In the next beat he was spun and pushed forward, his cheek rubbing up against dried bark and not for the first time Jensen wondered why he didn't just get them a hotel room for the night.

Jared shoved Jensen's jeans and boxers down to his ankles, sending the cool night air ghosting over his skin. It was enough to ease some of the heat that had been building and he shifted to lay his arm across the tree so he had something a little more comfortable to rest against. For a while Jared's fingers roamed over his skin, massaging the back of his thighs, dipping between to roll over his balls, sliding up to rub firmly into the mounds of his ass. 

Jensen knew why they never got a hotel. The thrill of being outside like this, even where no one could see him, was almost as great as the thrill of doing this in the first place. Still, all this careful touch, slow massaging, it was making him feel a little antsy and he twisted back to frown at Jared. "Are you waiting for a show?"

"Always got to be in such a rush; Jeez, way to make me feel like your dirty little secret." Jared laughed but Jensen's brows rose, wondering if there was something more to the boy's tone or if he was just reading into things.

He didn't have a chance to question.

In the next moment Jared was down on his knees, fingers digging once more into the flesh of Jensen's ass and spreading him wide. Jensen twisted back to rest against his forearm and moaned low in his throat as the steady sweep of Jared's tongue slid over his skin. He never asked where Jared learned to do the things he did but he was eternally thankful for them.

"God, Jared, more," Jensen groaned and rocked his hips back, eager to meet the next glide over Jared's tongue over his hole. 

Jared took his time circling the flesh, tracing every inch until Jensen felt his toes curling and his legs shaking. He kept trying to spread them wider but his jeans kept him trapped and he couldn't get enough of that searing heat working spit over his skin. By the time Jared's fingertip was edging in beside his tongue Jensen was gasping in breaths, rocking back just to keep his hard leaking cock from brushing up against the hard bark of the tree.

"Come on, come on, Jared. Stop teasing." Jensen could never control his breathy little pleas when he was being worked over like this; he was pretty sure that was exactly why Jared did it in the first place. 

"I wonder if we do this enough now that I could fuck you without any prep," Jared mused quietly as he sat back, pulling his finger free. 

Jensen's body was trembling from the mixture of too much heat and cool night air. He listened to the flick of a bottle cap opening and pulled in a deep breath through his nose. "Maybe. If you didn't enjoy shoving your fingers up my ass so mu-"

His words caught on a strangled groan when Jared shoved two fingers into him without hesitation, twisting and pulling out just as quickly. Jensen whined and pushed back to meet the next thrust, heaving in breaths and clutching the tree for some type of support to keep him up. 

"I think you've got a smart mouth. One of these days I'm gonna have to fuck it too, maybe teach you a lesson." The words were breathed against Jensen's ear, Jared pressing up against his back now and slipping a third finger forward. 

Jensen got off on being controlled, on Jared getting a little dark and possessive and the boy had learned that fast and used it to his advantage. He was caught between that perfect combination of distant ache and burning need, only vaguely registering the whoosh of fabric and the shifting of Jared's body. 

Then the fingers were pulled back and he had just a moment to whine at the empty loss before Jared was there, lining up and shoving hard. This time Jensen did crash into the tree, hissing as bark scraped over his skin and his eyes clenched shut. 

Jared gave him time to adjust because he always did, because he knew what Jensen needed, because he knew Jensen best. And just around the time Jensen was ready to start begging for more Jared pulled back and rocked slowly forward, inching in like they had all the time in the world.

"What if your Bible friends saw you now?" Jared breathed against his ear between the next in-out. "Pinned up against the tree. Panting and shaking. Desperate for it. What do you think they'd say?"

"Jared," Jensen groaned and dropped his free hand back, clutching at Jared's hipbone and digging his nails into the skin.

"Tell me what they'd say," Jared demanded in a growl and thrust in just as torturously slowly as before. "Won’t give you what you want unless you do."

"They- they'd say," Jensen gasped and rocked his hips back, clenching as if he could make Jared move faster, harder, deeper. As if he had any control over this at all. "They'd say it was wrong. They'd say it was dirty and sick."

"You think it is?" Jared asked, so casually, like he wasn't at all affected by the way his cock was sliding slow and steady deep into him.

Jensen wasn't sure why it always came down to this but he knew. He'd always known. And he'd be here again so the answer wasn't even that hard. "No. I don't."

As if he'd said the magic words Jared was suddenly in motion. He drew back and snapped hard forward, taking hold of Jensen's hips to angle his thrusts and drive down deep. Their bodies collided with the slap of fresh, echoing out between the moans Jensen couldn't control and the breath he couldn't catch. 

Jensen closed his eyes and savored. Each time Jared drove forward it was right up against that perfect spot and he knew the teasing had gone on too long for him to last. Jensen chanted Jared's name as the boy's hand slid around and wrapped around him, stroking in time with each thrust in. He was careful to make sure Jensen didn't crush against the tree once more, even when Jensen's knees started to feel a little too weak and his vision began to blur. 

"Jared," he managed to gasp out and just when the boy moaned and sank his teeth into the flesh of his neck, Jensen lost out.

His release sprayed up against the tree, body tightening and relaxing and shuddering. Jared moaned and fucked hard forward a few more times before stiffening as well, working his own release deeper into Jensen with tiny little rocks.

They stayed that way for a few long minutes, like they always did, letting the night settle around them and their breaths even out.

When Jared pulled back and stepped away Jensen slumped against the tree, waiting for the roll of shame that always came after the fact. It wasn't there this time and he wondered, maybe, if his mind was finally set on the real truth of the matter. 

"So; this the part where you say this can't happen again?" Jared asked quietly and Jensen listened as he pulled his pants up.

A branch cracked off in the distance but Jensen didn't bother opening his eyes to check it out. "Nah; think I'd miss the orgasms too much."


End file.
